


Laundry Day

by samsbeecharmer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbeecharmer/pseuds/samsbeecharmer
Summary: Laundry day gets interesting when you find a suspicious piece of clothing in Sam's room.





	Laundry Day

“Hey! Winchesters! I’m doing laundry.” You hollered as you came out of your room.

 

It was relatively early morning still so you didn’t expect much of a response. You could smell the coffee brewing all the way from the kitchen, which meant one or both of them were awake and not bothering to answer you.

 

“Fine then.” You muttered to yourself.

 

Dean’s door was open but the light was off. You went in and picked up stray flannels and black t-shirts, stuffing them into the hamper you had propped on your hip. A pair of suspiciously stained jeans went in as well, along with a few other items.

 

You flipped his light back off and meandered down the hall to Sam’s room. You passed the kitchen and Dean grunted at you as you went by. Still on his first cup.

 

Sam’s door was still closed so you knocked gently and waited for a response. There was nothing so you pushed open the door.

 

Sam was passed out, still mostly dressed, with the lights on and an open book under his cheek. You couldn’t help but grin. He looked so sweet and unburdened when he slept. 

 

You crept around, quietly gathering bits and pieces of spare laundry. Sam mostly kept to his hamper but there was the occasional piece of clothing that didn’t make it that far. You saw Sam’s backpack hanging on the hook behind his door. He kept a spare change of clothes in there so you checked to see if they needed washed as well.

 

What you weren’t expecting was to find a shirt stuffed under the change of clothes that looked oddly familiar.

 

“Y/N?” Sam had woken up. His voice was a bit sleepy and gravelly. 

 

He was rubbing his eyes when you turned to him.

 

“Sam,” you answered with a little quake to your voice. “Is that my shirt?”

 

“Is what your shirt?”

 

“The one in your backpack stuffed under your clothes.”

 

He froze.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

You set the hamper down on his desk and rifled through his pack, yanking out the top. It was your NASA shirt, one you usually slept in.

 

“This. Why do you have it in your bag?”

 

“It must have gotten mixed up in the laundry.”

 

Sam was the worst liar on the planet. You cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

“Okay.”

 

You were a little suspicious but also your heart was kicking against your chest double-time. You’d loved Sam for some time now and if he returned the feeling…

 

You couldn’t get your hopes up. You picked the hamper up and practically sprinted from his room to the laundry room.

 

“Great, it’s not like that was weird or anything,” you said as you sorted darks into the washing machine.

 

“It was a little weird.”

 

You yelped at the sound of Sam’s voice, startled.

 

“Sam, damnit.” 

 

You covered your heart with one of your hands.

 

“You’re right. It was your shirt in my bag.”

 

“Um… okay. I’m sure it was just a mix up. It’s okay.”

 

“No, Y/N. It wasn’t a mix up. I put it there.”

 

“Okay, but why? I mean, I know you love NASA but-”.

 

He cut you off by smashing his mouth against yours, hands in your hair, his long body pressed flush against you. You stumbled a bit and fell back against the washing machine. Sam grabbed you and hoisted you up onto the washer. You wrapped your legs around his waist, letting him kiss you so thoroughly that you couldn’t breathe.

 

“Wait,” you panted, shoving him back a little. You opened your mouth to ask again why your shirt was in his bag. Apparently your brain hadn’t completely turned to mush.

 

“It smells like you. That’s why I took it.”

 

You stared up at him, eyes wide.

 

“I guess there’s not really an easy way to do this.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I love you. I am in love with you. I’ve tried to ignore it but I can’t get you out of my mind. Ever. It’s full of you.”

 

“What?” You squeaked. “Why?”

 

He chuckled. “Does it matter? I can’t seem to get over you or push you out and-.”

 

It was your turn to interrupt him. You grabbed his belt loop and tugged him to you.

 

The fire in his kiss melted you completely. 

 

“Wait.” You pushed him off again. “I love you too.”

 

Sam chuckled again, his thumb tracing the line of your jaw. “Lucky me.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s going on in here?” Dean popped his head into the room and saw the two of pressed tightly together, your legs still around him, mouths inches apart.

 

“Um,” you attempted to answer.

 

“So you told her?”

 

“You knew?!”

 

“Of course I knew. No need to shriek like a damn banshee.”

 

“That’s nice, Dean. Thank you.”

He grinned. “That’s what I’m here for.”

 

Sam shot him a look.

 

“Right. I have to go do something. Somewhere else.” 

 

He left the room.

 

“So you told your brother before you told me?” You teased.

 

He shrugged.

 

“Well, you know, it’s Dean, he’s… Dean.” 

 

“Excellent explanation.”

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” He said, sliding his arm back around you and you smiled against his lips. 

 

“Best laundry day ever.”


End file.
